Artemis Donut
Hey guys! I'm JK, an idiot with no sense of people's feelings and usually despises social interaction. I'm a little bit wild, a little bit temperamental, a little bit creative, and a little bit procrastinator all combined together to form a layered caramel mille crepe. Call meh JK please. About Me Real Name: Nah not putting this on here. JK is what I mainly what I go by on here. However, there are exceptions, like Artemis and Hadixie. Age: Demigods have ages, unless you are a demigod/witch/demon/cake person. My b-day is June 25th, just in case someone coughcoughyoucough wants to get me a prezzie! :3 Any band merch is fine, and don't forget art and stuff! Fairytale Parent: Probably some demon/dragon/deity combination. Home:'' NYC! I live in a little surburban town in Queens, and visit Manhattan, Brooklyn, and the Bronx a lot. '''Ethnicity: '''I'm a panda burger living in an apple! :3 '''Nicknames:' JK, Hades, Artemis, and a few others that I can't remember. About Me On The Wiki Ranked: #3 currently Joined: June 5, 2015 Achievement Points: 4,100 points Personality Slightly gloomy, constantly weird, probably drunk most of the time, never really aware of anything, will talk your ear off, and quite literally a chaotic mess. Hoi! From that one greeting, you can probably tell I'm an informal person. I guess people will refer to me as pretty impulsive too, due to my tendency to do whatever comes to will. You can tell me I'm dreadful to be around due to my tendency to blow things out of proportion. I also have a lot of thoughts, so I'm always just kind of thinking, which means I will randomly say things here and there. I am not an easy person to be friends with, or even tolerate. I am impulsive, pessimistic, spiteful and rather rude. Most of the things I say are mainly for shits and giggles. But most of the time, I cross the line, and I honestly don't even notice that, which tells you a lot about me. I will call you dude romantically, mope around on chat, and internet hug you all the time. Also just kind of procrastinate doing everything. The only time I edit a lot is when I have a lot of inspiration or I just wanna get an achievement badge. Appearance APH Hong Kong minus the bushy eyebrows and cool accent. And I'm pretty sure his hair is a lot cooler than mine. However, I plan on getting my hair cut that way soon enough! Interests TBA I usually keep to myself, so I have plenty of stuff to entertain me. I like being in fandoms! A lot. Although sometimes I wonder why I even entered the hellhole that are fandoms. My favorite animes and mangas are Hetalia and Heaven's Lost Property. I really like to read, and my choices are usually manga books, mythology/fantasy, mysteries, or social anthropology/psychology books. Drawing is something that I've been doing for years, and I can definitely say I've improved my style. I practice here and there, usually on my OCs. If I really like a particular OC, I'll draw them on my own accord. Requests are only for close friends, and believe me, I have only a few of them. I also love to cook! Good food is honestly the best, and hey, everyone needs comfort food so ;) I have a lot of favorite foods, so if you ask me to choose, I might spontaneously combust. OCs My Baos Merana Little- A temperamental, creative, and stubborn mermaid who has a soft spot for nature. Pretty opinionated, a talented swimmer, a hot-headed debater, and is utterly oblivious on how to react to human behavior. Her hobbies include cooking, drawing and writing, fashion design, and being silly. Desdemona Schicksal- Sassy, sarcastic, reckless and adventurous most of the time, this demon's cruel and cold manipulative side shows much less than her usual bloodthirsty personality. Talents include chess, baking muffins, forging, manipulation and observation of humans, and screwing with people's minds. Damien Schicksal- A melodramatic and somewhat paranoid dork who alternates between being quiet, excited, and loud. Cooks excessively and does unnecessary reenactments of Shakespeare alone. Has a nice smile, bookmarked a lot of fanfiction, and depends on Desi a lot. He has unusual but efficient ways of avoiding talking to people. Luciana Cigno- Cynical, pessimistic, and definitely too honest for xir own good, Leda usually has trouble expressing xir emotions. Unless, of course, it's cupidity, xe being the ever-so-charming romantic. Xe is good with children, likes to cook and read romance novels, lives on Netflix, and is boss at dancing. Coppola Fantoche- TBA Friends Honestly, I consider a lot of people my friends, and it would be too long to list all of them, but you know who you are ^u^. I hope. It would be awkward if I considered you a friend but you didn't though... :0 Close friends are rare for me. You have to deal with me, my stubborness, my temperamental and rude and quite frankly insane behavior, and everything else that makes me me. Thanks to everyone who can put up with me ;u; To Do List *Minty Milton's Greatest Fear for Nyx (Fan Art!)- Not Started Trivia *My favorite food is anything sweet! I've tasted a lot of different types of desserts by now :3 *I can speak Mandarin quite fluently *I'm asexual and... biromantic? Homoromantic? Pan? Demi? Honestly I'm still really confused. *I guess I identify as a demigirl(???) I'll stick under the umbrella term for now... Quotes Notes The Amazing Talking Bread Boy is coming soon! Gallery Stuff I Drew For Myself MerMerBasic1Sketch.JPG|MerMer's Basic 1 Sketch MerMerBasic2Sketch.JPG|MerMer's Basic 2 Sketch Artemis Phoenix.jpeg|Took me a couple days but ayyyyy, looks cool, right?~ MerMer Hair.JPG|My MerMer's hairstyle MerMer Hair Digital.png|Same thing only digital Nyo!Edelweiss Updated.png|Two gay alpine nations My Art Trash Can~ MerMerDigitalSketch.png|Yooo this style was outdated after a few days German Sparkle Party Desi.png|GERMAN SPARKLE PARTY! Donut Squad Eyes.png|Squad Eyes! CopDigitalSketch.png|A very cool hairstyle Hey look i drew hetalia.JPG|Lookit! Messy hetalia stuff that's mostly nyo actually~ Art for Other People! MinLDbyJK.jpg|Charmaine Lexwington's Legacy Day Artwork FayLDbyJK.jpg|Fay Fairer's Legacy Day Artwork LucyBasicbyJK.jpg|Lucy Twinkler's Basic Artwork StarHTPbyJK.JPG|Star Thalergeld's Hat-tasting Tea Party Artwork SheepyGirlandCelesteDesign.JPG|Design of Una and Celeste for Bessie PatreeceandParmidaDesign.JPG|For Bessie's contest, Patreece and Parmida Marcelle Design.JPG|Design for Marcelle Hare for Bel Atra Design.jpg|Design of Atra for Nyx's contest~ Tulip Design.jpg|Tulip's design also for Nyx's contest~ Val Design.jpeg|Another design for Nyx, this one being Val Quinn Digital Art.png|Quinn's digital art, sketch courtesy of Jade. Will add a new version without the deformed fingers. *wiggle wiggle* Me, Basically~ Artemis Notebook.jpeg|The notebook I use for ideas and designs IMG 0954-1-.jpg|Wait a minute, is that a mushroom fairy? RAWRRRR.png|Trying MediBang for the first time Flying Mint Bunny Plush.jpeg|ALL SHALL HAIL THE FLYING MINT BUNNY~ Shrug.JPG|no one knows anything our lives have been a lie What.JPG|masterpiece Category:Driver